Chapter 31
is the 31st chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. Despite Valmet's disappearance Koko Hekmatyar vows to press on. After the former recalls how she met Koko, she tries and fails to convince Jonah to return to Koko. Dominique's crew decides to target Ugo. Title page Alexandria, Egypt. Summary Koko Hekmatyar discusses Valmet's disappearance with Lehm on the roof of the hotel. Although they need to carry on, she questions his degree of responsibility as the squad leader. Lehm agrees but also points out that she knew that this day was coming. When she yells for Jonah the rest of the squad appears in the stairwell to report that he too has gone missing. After letting out a yell, Koko insists that she is calm and to prove it launches a flying kick at her squad members to get them back to work. Valmet recalls the aftermath of her return to Finland, when she had to file reports on the deaths and sit before a board of inquiry. She was then visited by a young Koko who surprisingly knew all about her, including the other members of the Velmer family who had served in the military going back to her grandfather. By comparison she has failed in Africa. Instead of responding to Valmet's question as to who she was, Koko asked a question of her own, pointing out that she was now faced with two alternatives: a domestic life that would figuratively kill her, or the key to the world, which she could offer. Only this way could she possibly find out the answers that she was seeking. Valmet decided to accept. In Country D, Valmet and Jonah are in their hotel room where the former asks how he followed her. He reveals that this was a trick he learned from fighting the Russians and next refuses to return to Koko when told to. This provokes a furious response from Valmet, who punches him in an attempt to force her point home. However he calmly responds that he followed her because he was looking out for Koko's best interests, which would involve her safe return. He reveals that he has guessed that their opponents in South Africa are Valmet's opponents and that she asked Schokolade to look into their boss without Koko's knowledge. Admitting that he has surprised her, Valmet accepts Jonah's offer to help and apologises for hitting him. Meanwhile in the suburbs of Alexandria Dominique's crew is studying the files of Koko's Squad that they have received. Dominique realises that the pay for taking out Koko is so high because she will be a very tough nut to crack as she is protected by some very high caliber bodyguards. He decides to set aside Valmet and Lehm for the time being and hits upon the idea of taking them out one at a time. Liliane suddenly begins laughing and points out that Ugo is not ex-military like the others but is a former mafioso. Dominique decides that they will target him first. Anime and manga differences *Koko has pulled her tie up after tying it. *Valmet's flashback of her first meeting with Koko is moved to occur earlier when she is preparing to leave the squad in the middle of the night. *Valmet does not ask Jonah how he slipped across the border and her punch is more violent, as Jonah is knocked to the ground. Category:Volume 6 31